Mangled
by iiDuskk Spectre 7
Summary: When Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy make a wish, to have another chance, but it went wrong. They are turned into humans, follow Matt(Foxy), Bonnie(Bonnie), Freddy(Freddy), Amy(Chica) as they try and survive as humans. Rated T cuz stubborn
1. AN

**Hey guys, I was thinking, how about make a FNaF fanfic? Sound awesome? Soooo. This is just a update when I finish chapter, which will take a while. Do NOT get your hopes up please... Anyways, on with the summary!**

**Summary: When Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy make a wish, to have another chance, but it went wrong. They are turned into humans, follow Matt(Foxy), Bonnie(Bonnie), Freddy(Freddy), Amy(Chica) as they try and survive as humans.**

**Or should it become a crossover with warriors? Which sounds better? :D**

**This might become a long AN...**

**But does it look like I care? Nope! Also I need OCs, please send some in! I will do shoutouts, and more. XD.. So detailed (NOT)**

**So should I write this?**

**Question: If I do POVS who do you want more?**

**I will create suspense! What kind of Five Nights At Freddy's story would it be without suspense?**

**A boring one.**

**Longest AN ever.. (That I have made).**

**A coupe of things.**

**1\. I write in my free time, so it will be done, after school, in holidays. At nights. 2. The looks of the characters is down more. 3. Sorry for the boring and long AN XD I might've gotten carried away..**

**Characters-**

**Bonnie(Bonnie)**

**Amy(Chica)**

**Freddy(Freddy)**

**Matt(Foxy)**

**Foxy's form as a human-**

**Name: Matt**

**Looks like: Tanned, long brown hair, blue eyes, doesn't have pirate talk.**

**Personality: quiet, secretive, mostly tends for himself**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15 nearly 16**

**Extra: May be out of character in human form, but we don't know what they are like, so not really out of character! Lies about name sometimes and says its Ezra Fox.**

**Freddy-**

**Name: Freddy**

**Looks like: dark tanned, short brown hair, brown eyes.**

**Personality: acts like the boss. Protective of Foxy/Matt.**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 30**

**Extra: Lies to Foxy.**

**Chica-**

**Name: Amy**

**Looks like: long blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned.**

**Personality: Short tempered, yet stubborn.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 26**

**Extra: Stays near Foxy, Bonnie or Freddy.**

**Bonnie-**

**Name: Bonnie**

**Looks like: black hair, which is long. Brown eyes. Lightly tanned.**

**Personality: Protective of Foxy and Chica. Kind.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 28**

**Extra: Gets annoyed easily.**

**Such a long authors note!**

**Down more, for the form or OCs.**

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Looks like:**

**Loyal to Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, or Freddy or all, or none:**

**Hates or likes the FNaF crew:**

**Extra:**

**Crush:**

**I need five OCs for the first three chapters.**

**Goodbye, until next time!**


	2. Chapter One Mistaken Identities Preview

_The four Animatronics_ always have wished for a second chance, but tonight the new security guard, Zach who was a 16 year old male who has long brown hair had just started.

The new night guard was looking at the cameras' when a bright shining light blinding him for a second. When the young 16 year old got his vision back he checked the cameras' he saw five teenagers, not Animatronics' but different aged teenagers.

**I know, it's taking a long time, a little too long**

**I lost the files then I have to rewrite, this is the preview. So... Chapter One; Mistaken Identities will be out in a month, two months max. Sorry for the long wait.**


	3. C1: Mistaken Identities

The four Animatronics always have wished for a second chance, but tonight the new security guard, Zach who was a 16 year old male who has long brown hair had just started.

The new night guard was looking at the cameras' when a bright shining light blinding him for a second. When the young 16 year old got his vision back he checked the cameras' he saw five teenagers, not Animatronics' but different aged teenagers.

Foxy, now a brown haired teenager, woke up, he looked at the camera, wondering why he was sore. He wasn't used to being hurt. He was used to being raged, wanting attention.

He snarled, his gaze darkened, this was begining, Zach watched in awe. Zach didn't know what happened, but he was watching Foxy, Foxy was not normal. Nor Chica, Freddy or Bonnie.

The Animatronics weren't what they were. They were human with part of something. When Foxy stopped growling he has angel-like wings, a fox tail, fox ears, claws not nails and fox like eyes. Foxy's tail lashed, he flew into the air. He yelled at the others, "wake up!"

Freddy was the first one to stir from the call. Zach sighed, he decided to see them, he walked out of the office. Down the hall then into the kitchen, seeing them, he looks at Foxy, "aye, calm down!" Zach yelled, trying to calm Foxy down.

The teenager looked at Chica, who was a sixteen year old, Zach sighed, "kid, calm down, I won't tell anyone."

Foxy went to the ground, stops flapping his odd wings. He turns back to his normal human form. This was going to be hard for the Animatronics.

Zach thought, _this will be easier than surviving Five Nights here. But.. What will they be like, but I survived two._

Zach looks at Foxy then the three lazy figures on the floor sleeping, "kid, who are you?" Zach asked.

Foxy looks at Zach dead in the eye, "wh... who are you?" Foxy asked.

"I'm Zach. Now answer." Zach answered

"Matt.." Foxy whispered, trying to stay quiet now.

Zach smiled at Foxy, "who are they?"

"Dunno." Foxy lied, he knew they were Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, he looked at them.

"When they wake up, and when my shift is over, do you want to come with me?" Zach asked softly.

Foxy nodded slowly, "y-yea.."

Foxy sits down, looking at the sleeping figures of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. This all happened to them because they asked for a second chance, he sighed.

Foxy thinks, _mistaken identity.._ It was simple to him, he doesn't have to crave for attention anymore, they are family now, nothing will change that. Ever. This was the start. This is the start of the end.

Zach sighed, trying to wake Freddy up, "hey, can you wake one of the girls?"

Foxy nodded trying to wake Chica. He whimpered as Chica slapped him in the face while waking up, he yelled, "WHY!?"

Chica hugged Foxy, "SOWWY!" She yelled.

Foxy ran to Zach, "ZACH, SHE HURT ME!"

Zach laughed at Foxy's childness. He smiled, "hey, it's ok."

Freddy woke up, yawning and kicked Bonnie, Bonnie yelled, "AYE! I TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"Can we go nooowww?" Foxy asked.

Zach nodded, leading the four to his house, Foxy immediately rushed inside. Foxy started looking around and Chica followed slowly, I sigh, "school tomorrow."

"What?"

**Why am I so evil? Leave you guys waiting then leave a cliffy? Sorry for the long wait, I have an account on Quotev and I write on there aswell.**

**I do NOT own FnaF or most of the charries in this story, I do own the name of a band later in the story and the band members.**

**I'll do their thingies sooner or later XD So This chapter has Foxy's and Zach's thoughts. Zach is owned by UltimateGrojfan.**


End file.
